Emerald Application Process
The land of Rkadia is exclusive to only the kindest and gentlest of souls back on Earth. We like to give everyone a chance, but there is a brief introduction process! Initial Steps 1. Determine if the Applicant is 18 years old or older. Ask the friend of the applicant. If they do not know, follow the steps for a minor just to be safe. If yes: 2. Do a beware check through facebook. Review the beware and determine severity. 3. Do a quick Google check to ensure the person is not a Sex Offender. Sex Offenders are instantly rejected. ( https://www.nsopw.gov/?AspxAutoDetectCookieSupport=1 ) If no: 2. Do a beware check through facebook. Review the beware and determine severity. 3. DO NOT RUN A GOOGLE CHECK ON AN UNDERAGE APPLICANT. Their privacy must be protected in this sense. 4. Ask the friend of the applicant some basic questions about them so that you can attend to their needs properly. What are their pronouns? Do they have any specific triggers or things that may upset them?! 5. Ask the ranger inviting their friend, to start a group chat with the friend yourself and the applicant. The Application Meeting Please remember to be kind, enthusiastic, and engaging! This is their first introduction of Rkade Soup and the Rkade Souper Sweet Squad! Start by posting this introduction: Hello Stranger! I am so excited to hear that you wish to come to Rkadia! We are a planet a couple of lightyears from Earth, and we have turned this land into a place where you can meet friends and build your virtual family. Not everyone can get into Rkadia, and the fact that you have been suggested by a friend speaks volumes already! This is the land of Rkadia: (Show them the most current map of Rkadia.) Rkadia has a lot of neat programs, shops used with your tickets you earn, and events! But you don't have to worry about all that now. You will have lots of time to learn, and lots of help! Right now, you just need to follow this map: (Show them the "Welcome to the Group!" image.) Step 1: Make a post on the group to introduce yourself! Step 2: Make posts about 'good deeds' you have done! You will get votes from Rangers. When you get 7 stickers from voting (may take 1 or 2 good deed posts), the Trainee Island Master will invite you! Step 3: Train in Trainee Island, learn about Rkadia and make friends! Step 4: Join your squad! This will be your forever family that will stick by you! Once you have taken the time to let the applicant read, invite them to the group. Note: You must tell them how to accept the invite, now that Facebook does not allow automatic adding anymore. Ask if they have any questions, and help them through the initial steps! You will need to be their buddy and check on them often. Once they get past step 4, they will go to a Ruby guard. The Basics After they accept the invite to the group, show them the 3 basic rules: 3 BASIC RULES. # NSFW pictures, even jokes are not allowed. For those 21 and older, we have a special room for that once you are a ranger. 2. Asking for money, trying to make sales on the group page is not allowed. We have an event for that, it's the yard sale which occurs every 2 months. 3. Please be nice to everyone you meet! New rangers are held to very strict rules to be kind. Even "joking" bullying will not be tolerated from a new ranger until you establish trust in the group. Introduction to the Wikia A few days after they have been invited, let them know that we have compiled a Wikia list of helpful things for all new members to research: https://rkadesoupersweetsquad.fandom.com/wiki/Category:New_Members Remember to assure them they can look if they WANT, and it's not required! Do not pressure them. Category:Emerald Guards Category:Master List